


Look At Me

by starlight_42



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_42/pseuds/starlight_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver would never look at Connor the way he looked at their tutor, Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my documents on my computer. Forgot all about it. I pretty much suck at writing but, here you go. Publishing just for the heck of it. Un-betated!

"Oliver, please talk to me." Connor pleaded, trying to get the other boy to answer him.

Oliver just continued walking past him clutching his books in his hands. “Oliver come on.” Connor said, trying to hold Oliver in place.

Oliver’s kind brown eyes which used to shine every time, they spoke was a bit dulled and narrowed. Oliver was upset. Did he like that tutor so much?

He didn’t like that tutor at all. Oliver and Jake got along great and had similar interests. Oliver always was excited to see him and tried his best to impress him. While Connor was invisible. The only way to get oliver’s attention was to hook up with the tutor.

Oliver glared at him and finally said in an annoyed tone, “What! What do you want Connor?”

Connor unsure and nervous because Oliver was rarely angry at him. “Oliver, I don’t know why you’re so upset.”

Oliver practically screamed, “You don’t know why I’m upset? Really? Really. I doubt that. You couldn’t keep it in your pants for a moment can you? Screwing our tutor. Why? I mean sure, do it when I’m not there and around but, to do it in my house. I need to find another tutor now. I really liked Jake too. Why did you have to ruin it?”

Oliver looked close to tears.

"Oliver, I’m—“ Connor started.

"Save it. You can have Jake. I’ll find another tutor which I’ll be studying with alone. Not screwing. Sometimes.. I wonder why we even are friends." Oliver said, leaving on that note.

Connor quickly made his way to his car and couldn’t get that way that Oliver looked at him out of his head.

The look of betrayal.

He didn’t want Oliver to be mad at him. Ever.

He just wanted him to notice him. Just for a moment.

He.. really cares for… it doesn’t matter.

Oliver would never look at him the way he looked at Jake.

**Author's Note:**

> After the season finale all I can seem to write is angst. I probably just need some time away and I can try and write fluff for them. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I am not that great a writer but, I try. Debating about making this a series and given them a happy ending, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Come over to my tumblr to talk about all your Coliver feels! 
> 
> www.htgawm-tv.tumblr.com


End file.
